onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пекомс
| jname = ペコムズ | rname = Пэкомудзу | ename = | first = Глава 651; Эпизод 570 | affiliation = Пираты Биг Мам | occupation = Пират; Брокер | bounty = 330,000,000 | residence = Дзо (раньше) | birth = 11 апреля | status = 3 | jva = Нобуо Тобита | dfcolorscheme = KameKameColors | dfname = Камэ Камэ но Ми | dfename = | dfmeaning = Черепаха | dftype = Зоан }} Пекомс — член Пиратов Биг Мам и лев Минк . Пекомс работает вместе с бароном Тамаго, и оба они несут ответственность за ежемесячный сбор сладкой дани в виде 10 тонн конфет в обмен на защиту Большой Мамочки с жителей Острова Рыболюдей . В прошлом Пекомс плавал вместе с Педро в качестве членов Пиратов Ночи , а после присоединился к Пиратам Биг Мам . Внешность Пекомс является минком, который похож льва. Пекомс выше Санджи, чей рост 180 см, на голову, что говорит о том, что он среднего роста. Когда он хочет показать устрашающий взгляд, Пекомс снимает солнцезащитные очки, показывая свои маленькие глаза-бусинки, после чего люди начинают думать, что он выглядит милашкой, когда минк на самом деле пытается угрожает. Он часто проводит кулаки в конфронтационной манере. Несмотря на то, что у него весьма большие руки-лапы, его ноги довольно маленькие, чтобы поместиться в маленькие ботинки которые он носит. Он носит розовый костюм, красную рубашку, черные очки, серебряную серьгу в левом ухе, меч на правом бедре и черные сапоги на высоком каблуке с белыми взъерошенные полями. Галерея Личность Пекомс имеет жёсткий характер, так как он был в припадке ярости, при его первом появлении. Он поднимает свои солнечные очки, когда угрожает людям, но из-за его «милых» глаз-бусинок, он не выглядит пугающим. Он также добавляет рычание в большинстве случаев, когда оканчивает высказывания. Как и многие другие члены экипажа, он побаивается Биг Мам. Он носит с собой список наград за разыскиваемых пиратов и принимает к сведению людей, которых он уже когда-то видел, это видно, когда он нашёл время, чтобы посмотреть на награду Карибу, когда тот собирался стрелять в него из своего пулемета. Он также считает, что пользователи Логии, считающие себя непобедимыми долго не живут. Так же он может быть благодарным, что видно когда он хотел отпустить Санджи и других если они отдадут им Цезаря не смотря на приказ Биг мам за помощь племени Минков, но был остановлен Капоне Бегом. Отношения Биг Мам Пекомс глубоко боится Биг Мам. Он опасается её настолько сильно, что колебался в ответе на её телефонный звонок по Дэн Дэн Муси. Тамаго Пекомс, возможно, уважает Тамаго как своего товарища и партнера, так как им двоим поручено собрать ежемесячную дань конфет с Острова Рыболюдей для Биг Мам. Хотя Тамаго, в свою очередь, одобрил, что Бэг стрелял в Пекомса за срыв задания. Остров Рыболюдей Несмотря на склонность Пекомса угрожать гражданам Острова Рыболюдей, они находят его угрозы скорее «милыми», чем страшными. Пекомса полностью не волнуют их проблемы связанные с гражданской войной. Когда Левый Министр объяснял ему, что Кондитерская Фабрика была повреждена во время переворота Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей, Пекомс просто сказал, что Пираты Биг Мам не несут ответственности за гражданскую войну и требует от граждан выплаты дани. Тем не менее, граждане показали искреннюю заботу о нём, когда на него напал Карибу, однако после того как он его победил, они поняли, что его статус в качестве бойца одного из Ёнко является заслуженным. Племя Минков Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Джек Сила и Способности Он, как и Тамаго, отвечает за сбор конфет для Биг Мам, с островов, которые находятся под её защитой. Полная сила его способностей неизвестна, однако он показал, что является весьма гибким и сильным, когда увернулся и с одного удара нанес поражение Карибу, пользователю Логии, который также был супер-новичком с наградой 210 000 000, при этом сломав ему оружие. Дьявольский плод Пекомс признался, что является пользователем Дьявольского плода типа Зоан, который даёт ему способность превращаться в черепаху и скрываться внутри панциря. Его оболочка очень устойчива, так как смогла выдержать многочисленный натиск пуль из пулемета, не получив при этом никаких повреждений. Однако, когда тело Пекомса прячется в панцирь его одежда скользит по его оболочке, поэтому при возвращении в нормальную форму он вынужден всё время её поправлять. Хаки Пекомс смог нанести серьёзный удар Карибу, пользователю Логии, отправив тем самым его в полет с огромной силой, что говорит о том, что он владеет Хаки Вооружения. Оружие В связи с тем, что он носит с собой меч, он вероятно является неплохим мечником, но неизвестно насколько он хорош в его использовании. История Прошлое Арка Острова Рыболюдей Пекомс впервые появляется на Острове Рыболюдей, с угрозами гражданам острова, чтобы они выплатили им ежемесячную дань, однако, он кажется не понимал, что граждане были более очарованы, чем напуганы из-за его милых глаз-бусинок. Услышав о том, что Луффи съел все конфеты, он вызывает Бобина и рассказывает ему о ситуации. Во время разговора Пекомса и Луффи о конфетах, Тамаго прерывает его. Когда Биг Мам связывается с ними по Дэн Дэн Муси, Пекомс оказывается слишком напуганным, чтобы ответить на её вызов, и входит в глубокое потрясение, когда Луффи берёт трубку, представляет себя, а также сознательно злит её. Перед отъездом с сокровищами с Острова Рыболюдей, на него нападает Карибу, который хотел забрать его сокровища, так как украл их первым. Карибу стреляет в него из пулемета, который вытаскивает из своего тела, но Пекомс превращается в черепаху и использует свой панцирь как щит, чтобы защитить себя. После того как он возвращается к своей нормальной форме, Карибу пытается атаковать его косой, но Пекомс побеждает его с одного удара, сломав при этом косу. После он отмечает, что пользователи Логии, считающие себя непобедимыми долго не живут, и покидает остров вместе с Тамаго. Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Панк Хазарда Пекомс вместе с Тамаго, наблюдают за трансляцией Цезаря Клауна из Панк Хазарда с помощью видео Дэн Дэн Муси о его оружии массового поражения. Он удивляется, что Луффи был захвачен Цезарем. После просмотра поражения Цезаря он рычит, и Тамаго говорит ему, что нужно сообщить о случившимся Биг Мам. Арка Дресс Розы Позже, Пекомс, Тамаго, и другие члены их команды преследуют Таузенд Санни, который возвращался с Дресс Розы. Позже выясняется, что их целью был Цезарь Клаун. Пекомс докладывает Биг Мам, что они нашли Цезаря. Позже они оказываются весьма удивлены тем, что Мугиварам удалось сначала противостоять мощи их корабля, а потом еще и сбежать. Сага Ёнко Арка Дзо За 2 дня до прибытия группы Луффи на Zou, корабль Биг Мам приплыл на Дзо, следуя за пиратами Мугивры. Nami revealed that the Big Mom Pirates overheard the name of the Curly Hat Pirates' destination after they left Dressrosa. Following this, Pekoms informed Big Mom that he would pursue them and retrieve Caesar Clown, because Zou is his homeland and he knew how to reach the island. When Pekoms, accompanied by Capone Bege, disembarked, he was shocked to find his homeland in ruins in the aftermath of Jack's attack. However, he was overjoyed to find that his fellow minks were safe, and he was informed that the Straw Hats were the ones who treated them and thereby saved their lives. In gratitude, Pekoms agreed to forego an unnamed mission which would have proved disastrous for the Straw Hat crew, as long as the Curly Hat Pirates agreed to hand over Caesar. Annoyed that Pekoms was letting his emotions overrule their mission, Bege shot Pekoms in the back. It is later revealed that, although Bege severely wounded the unsupecting Pekoms, Pekoms was still able to activate his Devil Fruit and block about half of the attack's damage. When Nekomamushi arrived and questioned why Pekoms was injured, Bege was forced to retreat, leaving Pekoms behind. Pekoms was then taken in by Nekomamushi. When Luffy and his group arrived on Zou, Luffy went to see him to question him about Sanji's arranged marriage to Purin. Sharing his knowledge of the Underworld, Pekoms revealed to Luffy and Nami that the marriage was arranged by Big Mom and Sanji's father, and that the Vinsmoke Family is a family of notorious Underworld killers. Pekoms further proceeded to tell them of the organization known as Germa 66, revealing that it was run by the Vinsmokes, much to Nami's disbelief. Luffy then interjected, stating that while he did not care whether or not Sanji got married, he would not allow the marriage to force the Straw Hats into becoming Big Mom's underlings. He proposed that the Big Mom Pirates work under him instead. Outraged at this statement, Pekoms reminded Luffy of Big Mom's power and status, explaining why Sanji could not refuse the wedding invitation. If he did, he would be sent a box containing the decapitated head of someone close to him. Pekoms went on to explain that the Straw Hats would not have to become Big Mom's subordinates, because the wedding's purpose was political, designed to bring together the Vinsmoke and Charlotte bloodlines. However, once the marriage was finalized, Sanji would automatically cease to be a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Pekoms finally revealed that he would return to the Big Mom Pirates once he had sufficiently recovered. Luffy then told Pekoms to bring him to Sanji, ignoring Pekoms' objections to bringing someone intent on undermining the wedding. During Jack's second attack on Zou, the house Pekoms was resting in collapsed. When Luffy checked up on him, Pekoms revealed that he used his Devil Fruit powers to save himself from further injury. Luffy then carried Pekoms on his back and departed Zou with the Sanji retrieval team. Pekoms was deeply shocked when Luffy jumped off the giant elephant with his party in tow. Арка Пирожного Острова Пекомс оказывается на Таузенд Санни после того, как Луффи безрассудно спрыгнул с Дзо. Оказывается, что к ним пробралась и Кэррот, и ее оставили на корабле. Группа из новостей узнает о разрушении Балтиго, где была база революционеров. Их штаб разрушил Черная Борода. После того, как группа проходит шторм, Луффи представляется свою готовку, которую сам позже называет отвратительной. Его соратники отнюдь не обрадованы известием, что на это ушли все их продукты. Риск голода перестает быть призрачным. Спустя несколько дней, команда все еще страдает от голода и свалившейся им на голову жары. К счастью, Луффи удалось поймать большую рыбу, которая, однако, обладает ядовитой чешуей. Капитан сразу же травится. Пекомс сообщает, что они вошли на территорию Биг Мам. К ним приближается корабль, который оказывается принадлежащим Джерме 66. Пираты встречают брата Санджи, Ёнджи, и его сестру, Рейджу, которая помогает Луффи. Пекомс рассказывает причину, по которой Биг Мам хочет породниться с Джермой 66 (это их высокие технологии), а Брук вспоминает о королевском происхождении Винсмоков. Конфликта удается избежать, корабли мирно расходятся. Позже группа швартуется у острова Какао, где все строения сделаны из шоколада. Охранникам Пекомс объясняет, что захватил Таузенд Санни, а Биг Мам он хочет сделать сюрприз. Пекомс говорит, что еще через день они уже будут на Пирожном Острове. Когда Кэррот замечает представителей разных рас и народов на острове, Пекомс объясняет, что такова мечта Биг Мам - создать рай, где вс6е мирно сосуществую друг с другом. Помимо острова Какао есть еще 34 острова, объединенные названием "Тотлэнд". Это территория влияния Биг Мам. Минк решает остаться на корабле, чтобы его не узнали, но просит принести шоколадный сувенир. Впрочем, часть команды уже сбежала на остров, что злит Пекомса. Основные Сражения *Пекомс против Карибу Товары Видео Игры Появление в качестве Поддержки *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Прочее *Его имя может происходить от , что означает «быть очень голодным» на японском языке, которое соответствует теме имён продуктов питания Пиратов Биг Мам. *Зоан Черепахи Пекомса в сочетании с его внешностью делает его похожим с Тараском, французским мифическим существом с львиной мордой и черепашьим панцирем. *Пекомс первый показанный минк, владеющий силой Дьявольского плода. *Пекомс первый пользователь Дьявольского плода типа Зоан, появившийся после таймскипа. *Пекомс может быть отсылкой на Черепаху Квази из известной новеллы Льюиса Кэролла "Алиса в стране Чудес". *До прибытия в Тотлэнд чаще всего Луффи называл Пекомса Пекомамуси, что созвучно с именем ночного правителя Дзо - Нэкомамуси. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Pekoms ca:Pekoms de:Pekoms it:Pekoms Категория:Минки Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Биг Мам Категория:Брокеры Категория:Мечники Категория:Пользователи Зоан Категория:Пираты Ночи Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Персонажи Острова Рыболюдей Категория:Антагонисты саги Острова Рыболюдей Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Антагонисты саги Пиратского Альянса Категория:Персонажи Пирожного Острова